


Out the closet

by ChickenFrappe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Smut, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Hybrids, Jeong Yunho-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Jeong Yunho, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: “I wasn’t staring.” It was just shy of a whisper, but Seonghwa caught it, of course he did.“A little louder for me.” He stirs his tea peacefully, eyes meeting Yunho’s with that stare that always made him rethink if he wanted to be classy, or release the inner hoe clawing at his throat for a piece.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

Coming out of the closet was one of the most stress inducing decisions he’s made in his life. Yunho didn’t expect this much support from his friends and family. He came out today, and it has been the most liberating thing he’s ever felt, yet the most fear he’s had creeping up his spine. It’s been years, his fake attraction towards women to impress his religious parents. Trying to play alpha male and breaking hearts over and over again to compete any other straight man.

Yet after graduating with a shining degree in engineering, he decided its time.

He’s an adult, he had no consequences of being kicked out, he has his own place. If his parents don’t like it, that’s their problem, he’s been too fake all his life so far. He hasn’t properly looked himself in the mirror and told the truth.

After a brief conversation with his three best friends, they came to a conclusion. Go party, and get laid.

Yunho did feel a little out of place with Mingi, San and Wooyoung. All three were straight and nonetheless supportive, but once in the club that was definitely not a gay club, he found the three chasing after women in all different sections from their table. 

The three were all wolves, dangerous as they claim to be, he’s never felt threatened by the three. They made him feel like home wherever they went. 

In his surveillance of the club, he also noticed he’s the only human in the club as well.

If he had still been pretending, he wouldn’t be sitting here alone while his friends are having the time of their lives. He’d be doing what they’re doing. Chasing women, talking with them and dancing to have the time of their lives.

Yunho gets up and goes towards the bar, because he can’t stand the look on Wooyoung’s face when the woman, who was much older than him, slides her hand up his thigh.

Props to him though.

He walks through the swarms of people of all different species, wolves, snakes, even swans grinding against each other without the thought of discrimination or fighting tooth and claw.

The club has numerous rooms supporting all species. Aquatic life below and the terrestrial above. Avian species on the roof and the underground creatures that dwell in the darkness to accommodate their night vision and poor eyesight in the light. Based on preference and comfort, no one is judged here. Everyone here wants to have a good time and enjoy their night.

The terrestrial room was more like a rave than a club. It was deafening, and he felt the music with every step he took. He’s heard of this club plenty of times from Wooyoung, yet he’s never fully explored it. He knew he wouldn’t survive a minute above on the roof, nor was he prepared to get soaked in the water. He decided to head downstairs towards the darkest room, only lit with a dim light from the bar. 

Opening the door was almost like a fantasy. The room was completely dark, only the luminous greens, blues and all shades of eyes shining. Some darker, and some not shining at all.

He squints his eyes through the darkness, carefully maneuvering his way through the new area of the club. There’s music playing, but it’s not as loud compared too upstairs.He can see little forms here and there, but not enough to make out faces. They’re dancing and drinking as wildly as those upstairs, but it’s almost sophisticated.

He sits at a stool, and from the light shining from the bar, a few of the patrons look at him as if he doesn’t belong here. They don’t press however, they look, and continue drinking their drinks and talking as they did before.

The bartender is at the leftmost side, serving a drink to another nocturnal patron. He was busy, mixing reds and blues, a few purples and finally a clear beverage for another. He had multiple arms turning bottles and filling cups.

“Wow..” He can’t be impatient, the darkness making the drinks brighter and more attractive. He sees the outline of the bartender above the lights, drinks moving so quick they appear to be floating. Watching him for a few minutes move effortlessly, he misses his form coming closer towards his as he moves from person to person.

There’s a drink in front of him. A cocktail glass filled with something pink.

“I didn’t order this.”

“It’s from the web room. Spider in a leather jacket.” He’s mixing a drink while closing at cap on a bottle, 12 hands working all diligently to keep the counter clean and a few cups as well.

“Oh.” Yunho says dumbly and sits up quite noticeably. He doesn’t spot black leather jacket, but he can’t see well in the dark anyway.

“Follow the red lights on the ground.It’ll take you to the web room.”

“Oh, thank you.” He stands and bows awkwardly, and once a again feels out of place. Everyone with nocturnal vision can see him, but he can’t see them at all. He follows the long trail of lights from the edge of the bar until he’s met with a door slamming into his nose.

He looks up, embarrassed. He knows the creatures of the night seen him with the small giggles here and there. He rubs the back of his neck. He sees four bright eyes squinting in a smile. 

He opens the door, and is met with more darkness. There are small color changing lights on the walls. This room has different music as well. Slow jazz. There’s a small self serve bar, but it doesn’t have more than a few select drinks.

He runs into a spider web at first. It’s the most horrifying thing he’s ever had his face touch in his life. Yunho shrieks, and swats it back, hitting a leg while doing so.

“Watch yourself, please.” It’s a deep voice, not aggressive, just as a gentle tune in the dark.

“Sorry.” He gets a hum in response. And feel around the wall a little. Definitely out of place.

They’re quite docile. He hasn’t been snapped at for the amount of strong webs he’s touched, which is surprising. His clumsiness alone annoys his family.

“I didn’t expect you to try and find me.” He hears a soft shuffle of what he assumes is a him shifting where he sat.

Yunho looks around for the voice. In his search, he’s met with another web, this one thicker but still a web.

“Well you bought me a drink, it would be rude if I didn’t.” Yunho awkwardly shifts where he stands, head on full swivel from left to right.

“You can’t see me, can you?”

Yunho shakes his head. He hears two feet drop on the floor in front of him, but it’s hard to distinguish with the many feet walking around him.

“You’re quite tall.” The voice is closer, right below him. He jumps, fully, but quickly composed himself. He already screamed once.” I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Oh no, no don’t worry about it. I get spooked easily. I’m not the biggest fan of the dark.”

“Scared of the dark?” The mans voice rising a little with an amused chuckle following.” You came in here, the darkest room of the club. How brave of you.” He’s definitely amused, without a doubt.

“Thanks. So, I assume you’re a spider if you’re in this room.”

“We’re not all spiders. A few are moles, some cats near the door. Bats and rodents.”

“ I can’t see, but I can tell it’s interesting in here.” Yunho feels comfortable, considering he has to rely on his hearing over anything else.” I just thought there would only be...you know.”

“It’s easier to clean up webs if they’re all in once place.” Yunho seen him move, and he assumes it’s him talking with his hands.” But I get it, it is a little misleading.”

“Did you come here alone?” Yunho stares into the darkness, quickly lifting his hand to try and catch himself.” I mean, I came here with wolves. Kinda got ditched. Are you here often?” He shifts on his feet again quite nervously.

“I own Sunrise.” Yunho couldn’t get enough of his voice. It was silky smooth. He sits on what he assumes is the web the spider jumped down from with a little guidance.It’s holds him up perfectly. He is a little afraid though. He keeps feeling like he’ll fall through. It’s like sitting on stable air.

“That’s really cool.” Yunho sips a little of the drink that was bought from him.It’s good. It’s very good, actually.

He’s never had a drink bought for him, he’s always bought something for the ladies to impress them and trick his friends into believing he’s something he’s not. Playing ‘who can get laid first.’

  
Yunho knew how to talk to women, he was good at that. However with a man, he could barely keep his head in the game.

“You want some?” He holds the drink out to where he thinks he is. He just wants to fill the silence between them as much as possible.

“I have my own. Whiskey.” There’s a comfortable silence falling between the two. Yunho takes another sip. And holds the drink between his thighs. He assumes Seonghwa takes a sip of his own drink from the slight movement in front of him.

“I’m Yunho.” He reaches out blindly. A hand to his left turned him to properly shake his hand suddenly.

“Seonghwa.”

“So, Seonghwa.” He starts, and the spider hums.” Will you let me take you out of here?”

Seonghwa is quiet for a few seconds.

“You’re human?”

“Yes.”

“And you want me to leave with you? You want a spider to leave with you?” He could hear the the concern in his voice, laced with confusion as well.

“Yes.” Yunho repeats.” You’re going to have to guide me though.”

Seonghwa takes his hand. It’s not warm, but it’s not cold either. It’s almost on the edge of a little bit cold, but not too vacant. He can _feel_ Seonghwa is a person, if that makes any sense. They maneuver through the darkness seamlessly until they’re back in the same darkness outside of the web room.

“I’ll take you upstairs.” Seonghwa leads him past the lit bar and up the stairs where there’s more light. His vision slowly comes back to him, as it adjusts to the light suddenly hitting his eyes.” Here we are.”

He looks at Seonghwa, who is indeed wearing a leather jacket. He’s strikingly attractive, even from the side. His hair is wavy and parted down the middle, lips pink and full. Fangs poke into his bottom lip a little, but it’s not too noticeable unless his smiles.

He drags his eyes down his body, two extra arms with their own respective sleeves in the jacket.

“You’re hot.” 

Seonghwa laughs at him as Yunho covers his mouth with an embarrassing blush over his cheeks.

He internally kicks himself in the ass.

“Thank you.” One of his hands on his lower back leads him through the light of the club and out through the front entrance.” So we’re out.”

“That we are.” Yunho looks around the street.” Let’s go eat.”

“Eat? It’s two in the morning, what would be open?”

“Those little depressing diners where people have a midlife crisis.” Seonghwa smiles.” I haven’t eaten since 11, I was nervous.” They start to walk, Seonghwa letting go of his hand to his dismay.

“If I may, nervous about what?”

“I came out yesterday to my friends. Ate brunch with them and then broke the news to my parents.”

“Didn’t go well?” 

“Went better than I expected.” He smiles down at Seonghwa.” In case you’re wondering, I expected to be dead.”

There weren’t many lit up businesses at 2, it was quiet, and void as well as dark.

“My friend was my ride, so I guess we’ll walk.” Yunho can’t help but feel comfortable about Seonghwa.

He was deathly afraid of spiders. Any size, any shape.Seonghwa was the exception. He was a very attractive spider.

He also bets Seonghwa wouldn’t appreciate being hit with a shoe.

//

The little depressing diner they eat at is around the corner from the bar. It’s small, but it’s cute inside. The owners were an old couple who probably went to bed hours ago for their staff to keep it open the rest of the night.

Seonghwa ordered spicy ramen with a few bugs in it which drove Yunho up a wall. His own ramen has cooked meat, generally what humans ate.

“You’re very interesting, Yunho.” Seonghwa said once he finished chewing. Yunho looked up, face plump with food still in his mouth.

Seonghwa reaches over to wipe some broth from his lips.

“How so?” He speaks against the napkin, jutting his head out for Seonghwa to clean him up more.

“You’re afraid of insects, yet you’re here with me, watching me eat caterpillars in my food.”

“Sometimes you just have to suck it up.” Yunho says with a mouth full of food.” Question, have you ever had problems with bugs in your food.”

“Only if they aren’t fresh, or if they’re smashed, I don’t really like that.” He stirs his ramen, gathering some more in his chopsticks.

“I mean, have you always eaten it like that?”

“Of course. I guess it’s just an arachnid preference.”

Yunho stops eating to lean over the table, and whispers loudly,

“Are you venomous?”

“When I want to be.” 

Oh.

//

Yunho woke up in a bed that wasn’t his.

Seonghwa was already up and moving to close the curtains to keep the sun out.He groans, annoyed as he flings the black out curtains shut. He had on glasses as well, squinting often to see in the day light.

Yunho searches the deep depths of his mind to try and remember Seonghwa naked, but they don’t come up.

“We didn’t fuck, don’t worry.” Even with his hair disheveled and a little dried up drool in the corner of his lips, he was still handsome.

“I was more worried about where we are.”

Seonghwa is wearing a shirt far too large for him, long legs taking him across the room towards the door.” My place. I’m going to get something to drink, you coming?”

Yunho throws on his shirt and doesn’t bother pulling on the pants from last night. He just follows Seonghwa in his boxers.

“Eat anything you’d like.” Seonghwa opens a partially frozen bottle of water and tips his head back to pour some into his mouth. Yunho eyes his throat and eggs in the fridge both at once.Seonghwa generously passes them to him and shows him where the needed things in the kitchen were.

“Want me to make you some?”

“I don’t eat during the day.” His voice is much deeper once he’s first awake. It’s sexy and guttural.

“Right.” He mumbles” What time is it?”

“10:34.” Seonghwa puts his head against the table as Yunho shuffled around the kitchen. He's quiet for some time, flipping his egg.

“Seonghwa,” he sets his plate down across from Seonghwa and sits down in the stool.” I think I like you as a person. I’d like to get to know you better.” He boldly claims.” Just a thought.”

“A thought like that so early in the morning?”

“Just a thought.” He says again.

“You’re cute, Yunho.” Seonghwa pushes up his glasses. It’s truly a magestic sight.

“You even remembered my name.” Yunho wipes a fake tear, sniffling dramatically.

“How could I forget it?” Seonghwa downs some more of his water and stands, pushing in his chair. Yunho picks up a chunk of his egg, watching Seonghwa maneuvers around the table.” You know I own the club. What do you do when you’re not picking up men with your smooth moves?”

“I’m an electrical engineer. Pretty fun job, a little stressful, but fun.”

“You’ll never have to worry if your phone breaks.” He chuckles.

“Exactly.” Seonghwa is behind him, two hands against the table while the other two are against his waist.” Tell me, Yunho, are you busy today.”

“I’m not.” He finishes his egg with a tight swallow. He stopped breathing once Seonghwa’s hands trail up towards his biceps.

“That is interesting. Maybe we can spend the day together?”

“Maybe we can.” He feels one of his hands touch his ear, running his thumb across the lobe and ending at his piercing.

“Your ears are so red.”

“It usually happens when hot guys speak suggestively to against my ear.”

Seonghwa giggles, he actually giggles and it’s a heavenly sound. He hasn’t known Seonghwa for very long. He was a coincidence. He was someone who was completely opposite to him.

Seonghwa was very quiet. He spent most of his day reading a book or on his phone. He didn’t turn on the tv even. He tends to his flowers. Eats a few frozen bugs when he feels like it. They talk, share interests.

He’s very chill.

Yunho was used to the fast paced excitement Mingi, San and Wooyoung put him through. The near death experiences with larger people who could easily knock him out if he were alone. The amount of times he almost fell in a creek, or a river, even a manhole.

Hell, they left him alone in a club he’s never been to, where he’s the only human. The bright side?

He met Seonghwa. A guy who’s very nice.

Yunho honestly was so used to falling asleep at ten o’clock. But tonight, he forced himself to stay awake with Seonghwa while he ate his first meal. After he finished and offered Yunho some tea, he left for the night while Seonghwa cleaned up his dish.

He may or may not have _received_ a kiss, he won’t tell.

He doesn’t want to leave, but he has to. He has work tomorrow and he promised himself he’d organize his apartment. He left his number and his address in case Seonghwa wanted to stop by.

//

Mingi and Wooyoung simultaneously called him up to see if he was still alive after their escapade at the club the other night. He had no choice but to meet the trio at Mingi’s apartment.

“I seen you leave with a guy the other night, you’re not slick.” The trio of wolves turn towards Yunho with eye that can only mean one thing.” I thought your organs got sold.”

They want to hear everything he has to say. Every detail, every single thing.

He told them about the nocturnal area of the club and the web room. How he possibly disturbed many, many creatures that night. He mentioned Seonghwa as if he were a girl fawning over her crush.

“Four arms?” Mingi presses for confirmation.

Yunho holds up his fingers to verify.” Four.”

“So how is he in bed?”

“We didn’t...do it. We just slept together.”

“So he gave you a handjob?” San told his head in confusion.

“Did he blow you?” Mingi and San both press him for something more as his nosy friends always did.

“Did you blow him?” Wooyoung adds to the fire, all three gasping at the possibility.

“No! We didn’t do anything. You guys were all busy, and we ate at a diner and we slept at his place. I’m a gentleman.”

“But is he a gentleman?”

“He didn’t touch me. So yes, yes he is.” His mind flutters to the hands on his waist while San and Wooyoung grill him.” He didn’t... I like him for more than his body.”

“But he sounds hot.” San has his hands folded against the table.” If you won’t blow him, I might.”

“I’ve never been with a man. I don’t really know what to do.”

The three stare at him, all ears pinned down against their heads like confused puppies. Mingi’s lift first.

“Get him to teach you.”

“I’m not that desperate, Mingi.”

“It’s not about being desperate. You like him, right? You guys can get it on as long as there’s trust.”

He hates when he sounds smart.

Yunho leaves Mingi’s place with his pride by a thread, and a little flustered. He makes it home before it gets too late and finds a shower to be the most helpful thing that doesn’t question his night time adventures.

Seonghwa was addicting, honestly. If Yunho let his mind wander too far, his eyes could trail up his legs toward the curve of his ass.

He nearly falls in the shower, tipping his head back to rinse the shampoo from his hair. He runs his fingers through it once and grips near the crown of his head.

Yunho looks down, and he’s disappointed with himself. He was hoping a mildly cold shower would cool down his erection, but it seems to just egg him on more. His body feels like it’s been lit aflame and the shower was the cool touch against his body.

Seonghwa’s hands are mildly cold.

He leans back against the tiles, taking a experimental grip of his cock at the base and dragging his hand up. 

His vision consists of Seonghwa and Seonghwa only. His voice. His eyes cutting him slowly. Hands roaming his body, his chest, his ass. His thighs, everything for him to touch.

“Seonghwa...”

He was whipped, he’s not afraid to admit it neither.

Stroking his cock never felt so liberating, it never felt so shameless. He usually felt desperate inside and worthless. But now, it’s bringing more heat to his cock than ever before.

He can’t consider himself closer to a boyfriend yet. He’s still getting there, they’re both getting to know each other. Yunho couldn’t miss this chance though. This chance to finally reach love. He has to shoot his shot some day, and it happened to be at night in a room that wasn’t meant for him.

He wants Seonghwa to be more than a stranger he met in a dark club over a pink drink.

Yunho works at an electronics repair store. People came in everyday with all sorts of things. Tablets, phones, entire 70 inch televisions.

He was usually in the back with larger items while customers and smaller items were in the front. It usually took around 30 minutes to an hour.

He took pride in his job, and always took his time. He had a habit to rush through whatever he did for results. He didn’t like failing at all, but rushing through projects and wires wasn’t the answer.

He took it slow, as slow as he could.

He peeped through the sliding door to view the customers in the front. There was one man, arms crossed against the wall while he stood silently. There was no one else.

The tv he was fixing- it had broke some way, some how, the owner didn’t specify- he carried it through, passing Jimin while he sorted out some appointments on the phone.

The man gave a sort of embarrassed smile before handing off the amount due for his tv.

He sets his hands on his tv.” You think you can help me bring this out to my car? It’s a little heavy.” 

“No problem.”Yunho lifts the tv, making sure the wire is wrapped around his hand so it doesn’t get damaged on the road.

“You are very handsome.” He says a little too close while Yunho packs the tv in his trunk.

“Thank you.” As creeped out as he is, there’s a blush spreading across his face.

He’s definitely an intriguing man, to say the least. He looks like someone important, someone who could’ve ordered someone else to get his tv fixed, but he’s too independent, too stubborn.

//

Talking with Seonghwa was a blessing. It was just so easy. He never stopped to think. He wasn’t as nervous around him. His intimidatingly sexy smile still made his hands sweat and his heart do gymnastics in his chest. His ribs were the bars it grabbed into and his lungs were he cushions it landed on.

He stole his breath, made him feel hotter and uncomfortably comfortable.

“Your ears are red.” Seonghwa lifted his cup of tea towards those pink lips. He looked so elegant. He wasn’t wearing a leather jacket today. Today he must’ve felt saucy.

A double tone jacket, one side beige and the other a matte black that really brought out the light grey in his eyes during the day. His hair was a little curly, he suspected it was from a shower or something, and the dark jeans he wore hugged his legs perfectly.

When Seonghwa walked into the cafe, he checked him out quite visibly.

Yunho often mentally slapped himself for pulling Seonghwa in closer.

His family would never accept him. Maybe if he were human, they’d let him love who he wanted eventually. Maybe in 10 years or so.

But as a spider with four arms who owns a club, popular or not, they’d never let him live it down. He’d be a lump in his throat his parents would try and pull out and throw away like their saving him or whatever bullshit they conjure up.

But goodness, Seonghwa knew how to dress. Knew how to make the best out of his figure and make anyone stare.

“They do that sometimes.”

“On their own, or when you stare for too long?”

“I wasn’t staring.” It was just shy of a whisper, but Seonghwa caught it, of course he did.

“A little louder for me.” He stirs his tea peacefully, eyes meeting Yunho’s with that stare that always made him rethink if he wanted to be classy, or release the inner hoe clawing at his throat for a piece.

“I was not staring.”

“Just tell me you were. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“I was staring.” Yunho challenged his philosophy.

Seonghwa’s grey eyes flicked up from his tea, placing it down on the table and uncrossing his legs.

“I was staring as well.” Two of his arms support his head as he leans against the table, the other two he supposed are on his thighs.” Now you can ignore that and continue drinking, or you can make a move, Yunho.”

//

The bathroom was very cramped. The cafe was small, and only held two bathrooms. One handicapped and one smaller stall.

Seonghwa pushes him into the first handicapped stall, teeth clashing more then lips, ragged breaths as all four of his hands grip onto his body. Everywhere, anywhere.

His legs shuddered as Seonghwa dropped to his knees. Hasn’t even touched his cock yet and he’s so anxious, shallowly thrusting his hips out as he tried to tear off his belt.

“Since you recently came out, I’ll give you your first lesson.” He licks a thin stripe up his cock with the tip of his tongue, swirling it under the head as two hands tugged his pants and boxers down further. The third gripped his ass, pulling his hips closer with a scary amount of strength considering how tense he was. The fourth stroked up the base of his hardening cock.

His fingers closed into his hair as Seonghwa took him down, stroking what he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

His eyes fluttered shut, only to force them open to look down at the plump pink lips wrapped around his cock. His head moved at a perfect pace, not too teasing and slow, but not too fast. Fuck, he already felt too close for comfort, his stomach and his heart playing _tennis_ or something in his body.

He could barely take in a deep breath without breathing out a moan.

  
Seonghwa left him in the open cool air with a lewd pop, licking down to his balls while two hands pumped him quickly, both twisting and drawing loud moans.

“Shut up.” Seonghwa warned, Yunho brimming with tears and spilling over the edge. He gave a full body shudder, spine arching in as he thrust into his hands.

“Seonghwa.” He whines too loud once again, and he stopped.“I’m sorry.” He cried, dick throbbing in his hands like a palpating heart. ” Please.. please.” He tosses his head back, using his free hand to cover his mouth.

“You’re so responsive.” He opens his mouth again to swallow him down, quickly bobbing his head with deep, guttural grunts each time his throat was breached.

“I’m close.” He warned, fingernails digging into his face, hips thrusting against Seonghwa desperately as he climbed higher and higher.

His diaphragm threatened to give out, body stopping short and the only thing in motion being his cock firing come.

He breathes out, Seonghwa milking him dry. His sensitivity driving his body insane until he finds the strength to curl away from Seonghwa, his limp cock falling from those swollen lips.

All four hands rub down his legs, gripping his thighs and moving back towards his hips.

“Dinner tonight?”

“You’re going to kill me, Seonghwa.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m not sure if I look...causal.”

“You’re not dressing casual just because the place is casual.” Wooyoung barks, fixing the white suit and aligning the ornate design from his right shoulder towards his leftmost hip.” We’re sending you off like a king.”

“This is way over the top.” Yunho tugs at the suit.” We’re just eating at a restaurant, it’s nothing super fancy.”

“I didn’t ask.” It’s Mingi who’s behind him, cinching the belt around his waist and pulling it tight. He has to admit, he looks ravishing, he looks like a fancy prince about to arrive to his new conquered land.

But he also thinks he looks cocky.

“Guys...” Yunho looks back at San for some help, but the smaller wolf already has shoes with his name engraved into it with gold.” This isn’t a ball.”

“We have to dress you like you’re going to a ball.” San insisted.

“Especially if you want to get balls deep.” Wooyoung adds with a little more enthusiasm than Yunho would like.

“Ok.” Yunho says flatly, pulling away from the mirror to begin stripping himself of his suit.” You can dress me when we get married.” Yunho throws the belt down, along with his pants.

He chooses something less annoying and goes for black slacks and a nice silk shirt. He had to compromise, or he’d be late for his date.

So he took the shoes, because these wolves might as well be hellhounds.

“You look beautiful.” Wooyoung gasps, taking Yunho’s hand into his smaller one.” If he doesn’t fuck you, leave him. He’s not pulling his weight.”

“Woo!” Mingi shouts.” Don’t listen to him. But if his dick is small, definitely leave him.”

“Yeah, if I were gay I’d at least want to get what I paid for. I’d want my spine touching my chin.” Wooyoung is folding up the suit Yunho so rudely threw off and hangs it back up in his closet at the top shelf.

“I’m off.” Yunho smiles gently, doing one more check for his pockets and leaving the wolves in anticipation.

He wanted to call them after he left. 

Basically; the date never happened.

Seonghwa was supposed to show up about an hour ago.

He’s been fucking stood up. He downs the rest of his wine gratefully and eats his food anyway. He already ordered within the first 25 minutes, and he was going to enjoy it.

He left the restaurant lonely but satisfied. But really, what the fuck?

He really invested his time in looking nice, he dealt with San, Mingi and Wooyoung.

He dealt with Wooyoung.

Yunho opens his phone quickly just as he gets into his car, looking through his contacts with a goal to change Seonghwa’s name to Jerk, and call him to tell the spider about himself.

His phone buzzed in his hands, Seonghwa’s name popping up before he could change it. He was really fired up which probably enabled him to wait for the third ring. 

“Hello?” He feels a bubble pop in his chest. He wants to be mean, he wants to be an absolute jerk, just like Seonghwa.

“You stood me up.” He hears a gentle fault in his voice. It’s clearly disappointed, he can tell he’s holding back, he hears the tenseness, the betrayal. But he’s never heard Seonghwa’s voice as anything but gentle. He spoke in bold italics honestly, deep and rich both.

“No, you stood me up.” Yunho frowns deeply. He shuts off his car, the rumbling of the engine distracting him from his anger.” You never came.”

“Where are you?” Seonghwa asks quickly. He can hear his feet shuffling against the ground.

“I’m outside the restaurant, the one by the little bodega.”

“I thought we agreed I was cooking dinner. I made all this food and you didn’t even come...” his voice gets really small and sad, it really pulls at Yunho’s heart.

“I bought a bottle of really expensive wine.” He says back, almost in a similar depressing tone.” I guess we’re both idiots.”

Seonghwa’s curses over the phone. It goes quiet for a few seconds before Yunho speaks again.” I already ate.”

“Me too.” Seonghwa confesses.” It wasn’t that good anyway. I tried to remake some recipie on tv.”

“Yeah, the food here was a little bland.” Seonghwa giggles , his head swimming in that lovely sound.” Like paper.”

“That sucks.” He hears the clatter of plates on his end.

“I’m coming over, I’ll be there in about five. I’m a little tipsy, but I’m sure I’ll drive alright.”

Seonghwa’s mumbles a drive safely and the two hang up. The drive to his apartment seemed like it took forever. The elevator almostbecame like the slowest thing in the world. He shared with an older couple who looked him up and down while choosing to go to the top floor and making Yunho even more impatient.

What a coincidence.

He ends up knocking at the door, fidgeting as he does so. He hears the familiar sound of Seonghwa fumbling around and his feet sounding near the door.

The knob twists and unlocks.

There’s three distinct things he notices about Seonghwa.

His shoes are off, as well as his socks. His shirt is a little wrinkled, like he grabbed it recently and tried to choke himself out.

There’s also a slight ruffle in his hair. It looks flattened out by urgent hands, but it’s done poorly.

As an extra accessory, his zipper is down.

“Come in.” He clears his throat, stepping aside for Yunho to come inside.” I didn’t expect you to be so early.”

“Really?” Yunho asks. He shuts the door, all four of Seonghwa’s arms piling behind him as Yunho steps a little closer.” Why do you look so...alarmed?” His confident demeanor faltered.

“I don’t” Seonghwa lifts his head. 

“We’re you jerking off?” Hes not sure what made him say such things. Maybe it’s the wine finally driving him up a wall. But Yunho has jerked off a few times in his life. He knows the look, the immediate regret when someone interrupts.

“I could’ve been changing.”

“Changing for what? For me? Did I interrupt that?” Yunho’s voice drops lower, the same way Seonghwa does when he has him where he commands.

Seonghwa looks away.

“What were you going to put on for me?”

“You know, just the other day you were whining my name like a dog in heat.” Pride swells in his chest. Because he knows he had Seonghwa cornered. He has him vulnerable and flustered.

“Character development is a thing. Now, what were you going to put on?” He presses further, his larger frame against Seonghwa’s.

This is the first time he’s really felt like he’s had something above him. Like he’s suddenly recognized how small Seonghwa is compared to him.

For the last few days he’s felt sort of shy around him. He’s felt small himself. Always, he was several steps behind the handsome spider. 

Seonghwa reaches out and drags him in closer, fisting his belt as grey eyes play an elusive game.

“I was jerking off.” He says, slowly, confidently.” I almost came, and you knocked at my door.”He breathes out against his neck, a second hand pressing against his back.

Yunho stood there quietly. His problem was he was competitive in games like these. Who can last longer, who can play the better game.

He wants to curl in on himself and let Seonghwa do every filthy thing under the sun to him. But there’s also a part of him that wants to get Seonghwa a warning for making him scream his name and his neighbors to hate him.

He touches him, his waist at first, gentle hands caressing just beneath the ruffled shirt before they become more brave. He grabs him and he presses him against the door harshly, growling against his lips.

Seonghwa’s legs are around his waist, all four arms grabbing at his clothes and trying to shed him of them before they even reach the bedroom.

He shoves the spider onto the bed, his body bouncing against the mattress.

There’s a beat of silence, Yunho removing his shirt and his belt, throwing them down as he kicks off his shoes. He tugs Seonghwa to the end of the bed, the older taking off his own shirt and letting Yunho flip him on his stomach.

Yunho wasn’t sure of this part of him, but he likes it. He likes hearing Seonghwa whine and whimper pathetically beneath his feverish kisses. Things are thrown off the bed, lube being shoved to Yunho as well as a condom.

He grips the sheets, Yunho’s fingers between his, filling up his hole. His wrist almost aches, moving quickly as Seonghwa tries to squirm away from him. The lube alone drips down Seonghwa’s trembling inner thighs.

“Yunho...” he drools against his pillow, his head drops, back fully arched to keep his ass up.

He feels so alive. He feels a fire burning hot in his stomach. Seonghwa looks so different like this, when he doesn’t have a comeback and when he isn’t making Yunho’s ears red.

He withdraws his fingers, Seonghwa looking back at him with lidded eyes. They scream for more, sex ghosted over them in a thin sheen.

But Seonghwa has too much pride tonight, he wants to bring him down to his level.

“I know what you want from me. But I want to hear you say it.” He grabs the lube once more, adding some more to his hand and stroking the cool wet touch up his cock.” I want to hear how much you want me.”

Two of his arms lift him up, ass back against Yunho’s thigh. His eyes shoot back once more, but he doesn’t open his mouth.

Yunho grips his ass, the lube spreading along his smooth skin and giving it a nice shiny glow in the light.

Seonghwa whines and pushes back, and Yunho follows his movements.

“Say it.”

Yunho tempts him some more, brutally sliding his dick up the crack of his ass. He lets him feel his length, to feel being full like that.

“ Say it, Seonghwa.” His pride swells and Seonghwa pushes back pathetically. His hands loosen in the sheets, head turning once more with a shit eating grin displayed on his face.

“No.”

//

“So then what happened.”

“What do you mean ’what happened’?” Yunho shakes Mingi’s shoulders.” We fucked, and then he made me breakfast like I was his husband of 17 years.”

“Waffles?” Mingi tilts his head.

“Pancakes. You of all people know how much patience pancakes take, and he made them for me.” Yunho falls back into his bed and moves his arms up the blankets.” He made me fucking pancakes, that’s American, mind you.” Yunho points out, Mingi nods quickly as Yunho continues on his positive rant.

“He sounds like a keeper. If they can cook, they can get a ring.” Mingi turns back to the dresser, checking out the organized rings and necklaces hanging on various setups.

“He was just so nice to me. It’s the little bit of niceness I’ve had since I came out.”

“Is he better than me?” Mingi leans forward, ears dropping flat against his head.

“You don’t count, you’re my best friend.”Yunho reminds him.

Mingi nods, relieved.” If you ever choose him over me, I’ll cut you.”

“Well. He can cook and you can’t.” Yunho mumbles beneath his breath.

Within a second the wolf is chasing the human out of his room, Yunho screaming frantically like he’s being murdered.”Wait, wait.” He tries to explain himself while dodging his grabby hands.

Mingi catches him of course before he makes it past the foyer, and lifts his friend up playfully.” You’re so mean to me!” Mingi shakes him, the human laughing greatly. 

There’s a knock on the door.

They both stop, Mingi’s tail coming between his legs before he drops Yunho and runs.” Is that your mans? It smells expensive out there.”

“Expensive?”

“Like really nice cologne. The type you wear when she invites you over.” Mingi tries to sit causally on the couch, but nervousness takes over him and he ends up crossing his legs stupidly.

“Seonghwa.” Yunho holds his hands in front of him, because Seonghwa really outdone himself today.

It wasn’t anything special at all. He wore something loose, sweatpants and a thin dress shirt, three buttons undone and exposing his chest.

And the teeth marks he left there.

“I see you have someone over.”

“Oh. Oh! No, no, he’s a friend. I promise you he’s a friend.” Yunho gulps, skin flushing quickly, but Seonghwa laughs it off.

“Don’t be so nervous. I have friends too,” he gives Yunho a look before he scoots past him and pats his back.” I’m not crazy like that.”

“I’ve heard so much about you.” Mingi starts. He stares, quite literally.” I’m so confused, how did that dumbass pull someone so pretty.”

“Mingi!” Yunho screams, fairly embarrassed as he joins the two in the living room.

“Question, are you venomous?” Mingi takes in his entire form and drinks him in, leaning forward and trying to catch his scent a little clearer.

“Yes.” Seonghwa’s simply answers and both heads shoot his way.” What?”

“So if you bit me?” Yunho poses the question, hands stuttering to try and make out words without embarrassing himself.

“Depending on how much goes in, yes, your insides will melt, and yes, you will die.”

Seonghwa sits on the couch across from Mingi. A silence falls over them until Seonghwa clears his throat.” There is an antidote though...” he shrugs.

He doesn’t really know what they are. 

All of Yunho’s drinks are on the house and he can literally do anything he likes. That’s the only hint he has.

He always promised himself he wouldn’t be that boyfriend in a relationship, but watching Seonghwa talk to a boy skinner than he, smaller than he, and cuter than himself, it really makes his blood boil.

So, he takes his tipsy(drunk) ass over there.

The boy certainly isn’t human. He doesn’t have a tail, and he doesn’t have visible claws. But what he notices when they talk, his skin folds over and changes color. Fair to a gentle lavender in seconds.

He hadn’t noticed that he already walked over there and was staring at the two while swaying.

“Yunho, are you alright?” Seonghwa inspects his face. He takes his drink away and holds it away from him with his third arm and hands it over to the smaller stranger .” Hold that for me.”

“You’ve had too much to drink, darling.” Seonghwa says something to his friend along the lines of ‘let’s talk later’ and leads the taller away towards a small food bar at the side of the club, but instead, Yunho banked towards the bathroom.

He threw up everywhere.

“You really can’t hold your liquor?” Seonghwa rubs his back.

“He’s prettier than me.” Yunho slurs, looking at Seonghwa with frenzied hair and an attempt at an angry face.” Why are you talking to someone who’s prettier than me...”

“Yeosang? He’s a friend of mine.”

“But he’s so pretty!”

“I can’t change that, Yunho.” Seonghwa laughs.” He just looks like that, there’s nothing I can do.”

“Why is he so pretty?”

Seonghwa gathers some tissue to clean up around Yunho’s chin and neck.” His mom is pretty...I suppose. I don’t think he looks much like his dad. He has his nose though.” Seonghwa shrugs.” His parents work with my mother.” He explained.

“I want you to meet my parents.” He says softly while Seonghwa cleans him up.” And then we’ll throw a stink bomb on them because they stink.”

“We can meet them when you aren’t drunk.” He tries to stand Yunho up.” How about I take you home and we get you showered and something to eat.”

“No! I want...I want chips.” Yunho complains some more. He holds onto Seonghwa like he’s a pair or crutches, swaying from left to right and almost tripping over his own two feet.

“You need real food, baby.” Seonghwa reminded him, helping him through the crowd of the terrestrial floor and out of the door.” Yeosang can drive us there, I need to keep you from trying to- Yunho get your shirt from your mouth.”

“I want chips. You need to give me chips.” The human tries to pull himself from Seonghwa’s grasp and towards the club, but Seonghwa is already leading him away from the front doors and security. 

“I can take you home if you keep your clothes out of your mouth.”

“I’ll put my clothes in your mouth.” Seonghwa can hear the attempt at seduction, but the words didn’t match.”

“Wow, so hot.” Seonghwa teases, opening the car door and letting him through the back.” Make sure you put on your seatbelt.” It took Yunho 15 seconds to get his seatbelt stretched properly before Seonghwa had to assist him. He was a mess with a little drool over his face and constantly grabbing at Seonghwa.

His patience was amazing though.

Seonghwa brought him to his place in one piece and attempted to help him to the elevator.

“We are so wholesome. You helping me home. I feel like I lost my whole family, but you kind of make up for it.”

“I can’t replace your parents, Yunho.” Seonghwa tells him gently, pressing the button to his floor and bringing them up.

“But you’re doin’ a hell of a better job.” He slurs, now leaning his larger body on Seonghwa. The smaller is stronger enough to hold his weight between his two arms while the other two pat his pockets for his keys and try to open the door.

“I’m sorry, I’m a mess.”

“You’re not a mess,baby. You’re just drunk.” Seonghwa picks up the clothes Yunho sheds when they get into his apartment. He helps him start the shower and just as he leaves for some towels, Yunho whines for him to come back.

They shower together, and a drunk Yunho is not easy to bathe.

“There’s throw up all over your chest.” Seonghwa scrubs what’s left from his skin and cuts off the water after he rinses the soap from his entire body. He spins Yunho beneath the warm spray.

“I want to have sex.”

“We can have sex when you’re sober.” Seonghwa finally gets the towels he’s been meaning to get and dries his hair off while working on Yunho’s wet skin.” You need food and sleep.”

“Seonghwa I’m really glad you’re my boyfriend.” He pauses, four hands stopping. He lifts the edge of the towel and looks down at Yunho’s head, drunken eyes looking up at him.

He smiles.

“I’m glad I’m your boyfriend too.”


End file.
